


a distraction (maybe)

by mothicalcreatures



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but I don't go into detail, dubiously accurate information about hand organs, i went on wikipedia and no further, you have to assume they have an agreement/understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Solomon had been dragged back to ship by Lt. Hodgson, under what he had assumed to be a guise to get a moment alone, as at this point there was more privacy aboard Terror than anywhere else. Apparently Hodgson really did just want to haul Terror’s hand organ over to the Carnevale tent.
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	a distraction (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninglovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglovers/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing."

_Terror_ was presently operating at a skeleton crew. The final preparations were being made for Captain Fitzjames’ Carnivale, and most of the men were at the chosen site building and putting the finishing touches on decorations. Solomon had been dragged back to ship by Lt. Hodgson, under what he had _assumed_ to be a guise to get a moment alone, as at this point there was more privacy aboard _Terror_ than anywhere else. Apparently Hodgson really did just want to haul _Terror’s_ hand organ over to the Carnevale tent.

“Well, we aren’t going to be able to bring it with us,” Hodgson said, as if that made everything make more sense. 

“Will it even play out in the cold?” Solomon asked.

“We won’t know until we try! Help me lift it?”

Solomon rolled his eyes. “Let’s try getting it to play something in a half heated ship first. It’s fucking cold in here and it’ll be colder outside.” 

Hodgson clapped his hands. “An excellent idea, what shall we test it with?”

“You ask me as though I have any experience with the sort of music your box plays,” Solomon said with a chuckle as he watched Hodgson flit about the organ like a nervous aunt while he selected a cylinder to play. 

Hodgson huffed. “You could help me instead of just standing there.” 

“Or you could leave that thing alone and we could take advantage of the fact that there is next to no one on the ship,” Solomon said, effectively stopping Hodgson in his tracks.

“Solomon,” Hodgson began, looking up at him. “That is ill advised and you know it.” 

Solomon shrugged, dropping into a chair. “I’m not saying we do anything… loud… but a kiss wouldn’t hurt.” 

“If I kiss you, will you help me with the organ?” Hodgson asked, though he seemed more interested than he had a minute again. 

“That will depend on the quality of the kiss,” Solomon said, though he would wind up helping with the organ regardless and they both well knew that.

Hodgson gave a long exaggerated sigh, before crossing the room, dropping into Solomon’s lap and kissing him. 

It was a deep and languorous kiss, and Solomon leaned into it eagerly.

Of course as he did, Hodgson pulled back and hopped off his lap. “Was that to your satisfaction?”

“You’re terrible.” Solomon groaned. 

Hodgson just laughed. “Don’t blame me because your plan backfired. Now, pick a number one through five.”

“Six.” 

“One it is,” Hodgson said and he picked up a cylinder and slotted into the organ.

**Author's Note:**

> So the information I found on hand organs was this:
> 
> 1\. They're barrel organs and play cylinders/barrels [ like this.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrel_organ#/media/File:Detail_of_barrel_organ_\(1\).JPG)
> 
> 2\. A single barrel typically had an average of 10 songs on them, but could have fewer or more depending on a variety of thing (size of the organ, length of the song, etc.).
> 
> 3\. The hand organs on Terror and Erebus were equipped with 50 songs each: 5 cylinders with 10 songs each = 50.


End file.
